


The Bath

by ImogenAmor42



Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Cunnilingus, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, trans!Pascal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenAmor42/pseuds/ImogenAmor42
Summary: Pascal is in a bath relaxing. Micheletto is being gentle.





	The Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This couple is so special and wanted to give them more attention than needed. I came to love the idea of Pascal being trans which and Micheletto finds that fascinating. 
> 
> So here is another little ficlet about these two lovers. I am a little rusty writing these as usual since it is my first time in a long while. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and if you feel like it please leave a comment.

Micheletto is tired and right now he just needs to rest for a little while before Cesare gives him another death threatening mission. His whole body ached. His mattress for these past few days was a bare ground in the forest. He needed a bath as well if his smell is anything to go by. He sighed deeply as he reached his so-called home of you call an abandoned brothel home. But it was in the secluded area in the city and rarely somebody passes these streets. He liked the anonymity of it all and as it was usual, he was the one who would rather keep a distance from social life. His way of living didn't allow this kind of interaction with people no more than necessary. He honestly liked that way of life yet there was one defiant spirit that bravely withstood his lonely way of life. 

He walks up to the stairs, straining every muscle to keep him moving ignoring the sore pain that shoots through his body at each hasty movement. The last mission was energy consuming than any other before and Micheletto had to admit that Cesare practically scolded him for it. He did not want to disobey his master and went home to rest.

 _'I can't have you protect me half dead.'_ Micheletto smirked at how Cesare was expressed his concern for his personal assassin. So, he did as he was told. By the time he reached his room upstairs, he never thought he would witness something so ethereal as the view in front of him.

The corridor was filled with warm steam and scented air around filled his nostrils. _Lavender_ he thought as the scent reaches his brains to define the smell that was intoxicating with each deep breath he made. He frowned in his usual manner and his eyes explored the vision further. There, by the small window, a wooden bathtub filled with water was standing. The water carried thick clouds of steam n the air up to the ceiling and it twisted back down. A dim light, which source was candles, lit in the small corners of the entire room, beautifully revealed the gentle angelic created backing in the water. The figure hummed a soft tune, a lullaby, Micheletto did not recognize it but he thought it was pleasing his ears. He felt a thick knot in his throat. He was not used to such situations and it felt luxurious. The boy in the tub knew how to draw out the best reactions from him. What a brave boy he was, seducing a man who has killed many.

He ravished the image before, the boy did not move, completely oblivious of his presence. the eyes were shut so Micheletto guessed he wasn’t listening to anything except his own gentle voice, humming a tune. Pascal did that a lot lately, especially when they were together. Micheletto figured it soothed them both, but more it calmed this young boy in a way he relaxed into his strong embrace at night. Micheletto found himself enjoying moments like these. Peaceful moments and it blurred the line between reality and the illusion of what would have been if he wasn’t such a ruthless man as he is now. The boy was too sweet and too innocent for him and it will end someday.

His eyes wandered onto the exposed chest that was sinking in water and soaked little curls that faded more as his eyes went up to the collar bone and landed on a slender neck. The skin seemed flawlessly smooth even from the distance he was watching. His lips were parted slightly, his tongue darting out just for a second as he imagined himself licking that strong neck that bared his bite marks not even a week ago. He moved his body towards the boy as his eyes flickered in a deliciously playful manner, forgetting every pain he had felt before. Something more primal was moving his body and the need he felt was getting stronger for the touch.

As he was getting closer the scented aroma was thicker with each closing step. He kneeled next to the tub slowly closing the distance. The soft tune was broken with a snorting laugh.

‘You stink, my dear Micheletto.’ he opened his soft dark eyes and smiled to Micheletto.

‘Ay’ Micheletto did not try to deny the truth and smirked back to his honest boy. He took a towel to briefly get rid of the stench of his own sweat. Pascal hummed in approval and watched his beloved killer get rid of the clothes and washing quickly. He promised himself to bathe Micheletto thoroughly after he is done with how to own washing. Right now, he was enjoying the view of a naked body in front. He eyed his object of interest completely entranced. He tried to memorize every new scar Micheletto collected from the last mission. It was such a pity to scar such a splendid body and Pascal could swear only the old gods could look like this. He sucked in a deep breath at the thought of muscular body atop him and growled numbly at the fantasy in his mind. He hardly noticed Micheletto approaching him once again, completely naked.

His eyes followed a hand slowly sinking down in the water, sliding along his slender torso. Pascal let himself close his eyes, head falling back as Micheletto would do whatever he will like to do. He heard an approving mumble against his ear, lips brushing against his shell. Gently his earlobe was carefully nibbled, and he wantonly moaned at the erotic act. Where Micheletto learned to do that so softly he did not have a clue. Despite being in the company of Da Vinci’s boys over the years, he thought he learned everything. Micheletto proved him wrong. The man had often made him feel completely at his mercy. Which was at first part of the challenge since the first time they fucked, now it was becoming overwhelming and all Pascal could do was surrender under his touch.

The hand was skidding down his flat stomach and did not stop there. It continued his path further down until it reached between his slightly parted legs. Skillful hand rubbed him gently along his opening. Pascal moaned gently into the touch, trying to not move his hips for additional pressure. As the hand worked it was up and down, gently probing its fingers into his folds, the soft mouth was ravishing his neck. He was drowning in slow stimulations Micheletto was giving him. His wanton mewls were only encouraging his lover to rub more at his clit. Two fingers caught his hidden nub at the top of his entrance between them, and gently squeezed it. His whole body jerked up, making water splash in the tub as he squeaked at the sudden shock of pleasure.

Micheletto soothingly hushed him with a tender kiss. It was rare for such gentle treatment from his lover. Usually, he would be taken and claimed in their bed. He would usually scream Micheletto’s name as his wet opening would be drilled in and out, Micheletto bringing him to his own climax multiple times. He enjoyed it very much as their lovemaking was very thorough and rough, but it was something entirely else if he was treated like he was now. The gentle tremors were giving him little middle orgasms as his pussy was rubbed sensually and slow, neverending. He moaned and gasped slowly under the deliciously delicate lips. His mind was clouded by sheer pleasure and pressed his lips back to the other pair. Truth be told he needed this intimacy from time to time and he would be damned if he would not take the opportunity.

Another of blissful tremors ran through his body as a finger penetrated between his folds, feeling some of the water entering his body. Pascal threw his head aside to give more room for lips devouring his smooth neck, gentle teeth leaving marks on his blank canvas. He moaned with his sweet voice, pitching bit by bit as finger worked its way inside massaging him mercilessly. Soon another finger joined and started pumping, gently but enough to make the cam water splash out of the tub. Pascal rocked his hips, meeting with the fingers each time. It felt glorious. His eyes were shut and mouth half open, gasping silent moans.

‘Sssh… easy’ Micheletto purred in his ear, soothing his lovely boy and landed a quick kiss on his forehead, chaste and tender. Micheletto loved the sight in front of him as his hand worked Pascal lower part. His thumb found the nub and circled around him as his other two fingers worked his insides. He loved how beautiful looked Pascal, trembling in pure ecstasy. He was alluring enough to make Micheletto wanting to be gentle with his boy. The fact that he was hermaphrodite made all the things a lot more interesting as well. Da Vinci certainly had a vast collection of boy models and many pleasures temptations at his disposal. He would treat this gentle boy as a prize at first, but it was so much more as he bravely stormed into his life. He allowed him to invade his space, he entered his heart so unexpectedly. It was such a shame, knowing this could never last.

His hand never slowed or quickened its movement, bringing Pascal to his utmost pinnacle torturously slow. He covered that flawless neck with his lips and sucked skin hard, leaving marks all over where bites did not cover. Pascal panted under his touch and spasmed when the climax was approaching. He pushed just a little bit further opening his channel inch by inch. He groaned as his boy leaned closer to him to find his lips into a light kiss as a wet hand stroked his cheek blindly. Touching his soft curls.

Pascal was a moaning mess and the slow climax was building in him. While one of his hands was busy touching Micheletto, the other one went down, holding tenderly at the hand that was buried inside his cunt, pumping him, rubbing at his inner walls.

Micheletto knew Pascal was very close and took a hand that played with his hands into his own and gently kissed its knuckles, whispering ‘Come’. That did for Pascal and moaned deliriously, his head throwing back, his eyes seeing stars. His back arched up and Micheletto watched him climax in awe as his hands worked him through his most sacred moment. Pascal was an entirely out of this world, a lovely and ethereal creature.

They both looked at each other’s eyes as Pascal was coming down from his high, softly panting. He looked angelic. ‘Thank you, my dear Micheletto’ Pascal purred softly and pressed his soft lips on Micheletto’s cheek. He hummed happily as his lips were ravished next. ‘hmmm…welcome home’ he added with a chuckled as Micheletto stayed quiet as usual.

Pascal whined at the hand removing from him down and rubbed a few more times on his closed folds, earning a peck on his nose. It felt so sweet and intimate it made him hot all over again and his pussy throbbing for the touch again. As his mind completely cleared, he realized the water is filthy with his slick and cum juice and he felt the urge to take another bath with Micheletto in it. He chewed up his lower lip as the steamy water was still soothing him, but the prospect of bath sex was more appealing.

‘Come, dear Micheletto, we need to wash you and I will join you’ and pulled himself out of the bad and prepared one for Micheletto, who silently allowed him to do everything.


End file.
